Episode 02 - Girl S
Girl S is the 2nd episode of the Idol Jihen. The episode aired on January 15, 2017. Plot Now an official Dietwoman, Natsuki is sent out to help another Idol Party with pollution problems in their town. But after finding out this Party was Shizuka's old group, hard feelings arise when neither side wants to cooperate. Summary In the middle of a study session Natsuki has a terrible dream and snaps out of it, earning a scolding from Shizuka. Sachie reminds her of their current discussion, involving Mitani Village and it's problem with waste. Several girls under the Heroine group have been receiving letters from many people pleading for their help, but Natsuki is unable to understand until Shizuka brings up important points; such as where the garbage will go, who will clean it, and who will pay to deal with it. With that, Sachie suggests they pay Mitani Village a visit for further investigation. Arriving to their location, Natsuki is alarmed by the huge amount of trash awaiting them down the hill. As Sachie and Shizuka recall the various places all of the trash has been coming from they spot another truck pulling up when a group of girls start protesting. Shizuka recognizes the second-in-command as Chinatsu, and Sachie explains that they are Idols from the Sunlight Party. The man driving the truck argues with Chinatsu but she refuses to budge, along with the others in her group until an Assemblyman approaches them and tells them to calm down. Chinatsu calls him out and asks how he can stand by and allow such a thing, but he explains that it isn't anything to worry about since the land belongs to his family. He can do with it what he wants, and garbage is an unavoidable product of human life that has to be put somewhere. Chinatsu attempts to reason with him but he refuses to hear of it, saying that she's simply being selfish and that he isn't breaking any laws. He then takes off and tells them to return when they have a valid complaint. Feelings of failure arise as the group watch more trash pouring in. One of them suggests they contact Mizuki, but Chinatsu says that because they rely on her too much, they can't always do this. It's then the trio make themselves known- only to express shock when Chinatsu walks up to Shizuka and slaps her, outraged that she had the nerve to even approach them to begin with. Natsuki is terrified by the display but remains silent as the group storms off. That evening Natsuki brings up this display with Sachie in private, requesting to know what happened. Sachie instead leaves her with a cryptic response and out of the corner of her eye Natsuki happens to spot a light. Curiously, she heads out side to follow it to the dump site and runs into Chinatsu, asking her why she is out there so late. Chinatsu explains that leaving the garbage as is won't help anything- so she cleans it up to the extent that she can in secrecy. She goes on to bring up being raised and born on this land, so it means a lot to her. She can still remember the beauty it once held, and she wishes for it to return before things get worse and can't be restored. Hearing this, Natsuki decides to lend her a hand. Initially Chinatsu refuses to let her though, because she comes from the Heroine Party and as long as Shizuka is in it she isn't going to let them help. Shizuka betrayed them and turned her back to the group, so she can't just come in to try to help now. That evening, the Assemblyman and another man drink while discussing the garbage problem. The Assemblyman assures the other man that things will be fine though. Back at their staying location, Natsuki sits down for a snack while recalling what Chinatsu told her to Sachie. She is still confused though, and Sachie explains that with Shizuka's exceptional aura she has always managed to crush several Idols in her wake and cause them unintenional pain. She was told to leave the Sunlight Party by Mizuki, but she didn't tell the group this, knowing it could leave Mizuki branded in a negative light and she didn't want to hurt anyone any further. Angered, Natsuki insists that as Shizuka's partner she has to find a way to make it right and runs off to locate her. She manages to convince her to try to put aside what happened and with Sachie, the trio return back to the garbage sight. There Natsuki requests joining forces with the Sunlight Party, but once again Chinatsu shoots them down. She brings up what she said to Shizuka to get her to reconsider, stating that when Shizuka was going to leave she brought up how important this was to not only the Sunlight Party, but to the land and the people of it, and as her partner she wouldn't be crushed like the other girls she worked with. Such words resonated with Shizuka, and they seem to work on Chinatsu, who realizes they must put aside heir sored pasts. They need to focus on this task and save the land, and neither side can do it on their own. Hesitantly Chinatsu finally agrees with some convincing from her group mates, but only under one condition: the girls must partake in a challange. The next day she brings them to the location and reveals what it is; they will bungee jump from three locations. It is said that any Idol who can conquere the cliff is a true top-quality Idol and if Shizuka can win she will cooperate with the Heroine Party. But if she falters or is unable to jump, she plans to make her apologize directly to Mizuki; who she takes time to claim is the "second coming of legendary idol Kagura Mikazuki". To everyone's shock, Natsuki is quick to agree to the challange for Shizuka, bringing up that she's always loved heights. After she recovers, Chinatsu agrees and the girls get suited up. She is nervous but is sure she won't have to jump, assuming Natsuki will chicken out at the last second. To further shock, she snaps out of her thoughts to find out Natsuki jumped off the cliff some moments prior. It's then the group notice how hesitant Chinatsu is to jump and she forces herself, crying hysterically the entire way. The same occurrence happens when they head to their next location- with Chinatsu attempting to get Natsuki to chicken out at each one and realizing she already jumped. Terrified, Chinatsu struggles to jump until one of her Idol mates pushes her off of the edge and down below; justifying her action by claiming she missunderstood her. With that, they head to their final location and Chinatsu points out that only two others have jumped this cliff; including the legendary Kagura Mikazuki, and Mizuki. She tells Natsuki they can stop now if she's really scared, and Natsuki begins to worry about the height of the jump after observing how dangerous it looks. As Chinatsu sees this she attempts to convince herself to jump in order to follow her aspirations and become top idol material. But after taking one look at the height she suddenly passes out. Aware of this, Shizuka calls out to Natsuki to quickly tell her she won't have to jump since she won, and Sachie brings up something that girls ignored by the girls. Natsuki admits that she's terrified and wants to quit- but if she quits now she will be unable to work with Chinatsu to restore their land, so she won't. She thanks Shizuka for allowing her to get so far, then turns and with a running leap she makes the jump; only for everyone to panic after they hear something snap and they see the bungee rope broke. That night, a shaken up Natsuki is being comforted by Sachie. Thankfully Natsuki landed in a river so she wasn't hurt from the fall. Shizuka then brings up that despite getting cooperation- they now have to figure out how to rid of the garbage and Natsuki recalls some thought she had earlier while she admired the glistening light off of the trash and commenting on how pretty it looked from the sunlight shining on it. Inspired, the girls quickly get to work the next day. The Assemblyman is contacted by other people and together the men trying to stop them arrive on sight to find everyone painting and moving the objects to make them into brand new, beautiful things that can decorate the area instead of ruin the land. The girls also offer a handshake voucher for every piece of refurbished garbage to bring more people in. The Sunrise and Heroine Idols work hard together and when the Assemblyman attempts to ruin things by summoning his workers to stop them, the trio from Sunlight Party manage to sway them by puing on a performance. As Sachie watches everyone enjoy the display she is joined by Mizuki, who comments on Natsuki and her partnership with Shizuka. With everyone's resolve to work hard to keep the land beautiful, they all make a pact to keep going. Some days later, Natsuki is disappointed to see there was little to no mention of the Heroine Party's efforts in the media. Sachie attempts to comfort her, pointing out that politics just work this way but she remains annoyed- even with the rice gift that got sent back to them as thanks. On the roof Shizuka thinks about what Natsuki told her, and as this is going on, two threatening men discuss that they have lost some members of the Rougai Party. Trivia Gallery *Girl S/Image Gallery Video Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Season 1